dannyphantomfandomcom-20200222-history
Reality Gauntlet
The Reality Gauntlet is a glove which uses the power of the 4 Reality Gems to alter the very fabric of reality itself and gives the bearer virtual omnipotence. The gauntlet was used by Freakshow during "Reality Trip." History The Reality Gauntlet only appears in "Reality Trip." The Guys in White originally had possession of the gauntlet and three of its gems, but it was useless without its power source. They allow Freakshow to examine the gauntlet. Unbeknownst to them, Freakshow had the power source, and uses it to activate the gauntlet and its gems. Freakshow then uses the gauntlet's power to escape. Freakshow is soon confronted by Danny and his friends. To stop Freakshow, they activate the gauntlet's defense mechanism: by touching a gem and concentrating very hard on a location, the gem instantly teleports out of the gauntlet and to that location, removing its powers from the Reality Gauntlet. Using this, they render the gauntlet powerless. However, Freakshow kidnaps Danny's and his friends' families and threatens to kill them unless they return the gems within three days. Danny, Sam, and Tucker set off on an adventure all across the country to recover the gems. At each location, they find the gems causing havoc and have to capture the gems to return everything to normal. They manage to succeed, and return the gems to Freakshow in time. Freakshow returns the gems to the Reality Gauntlet, finally activating all of its powers. Danny then faces a reality-controlling Freakshow in a final showdown. With quick thinking, Danny tricks Freakshow and takes away the gauntlet, rendering Freakshow powerless. After the battle, Danny uses the gauntlet to wipe everyone's memories of the events of the past few days. Danny then destroys the gauntlet. Gems *'Gem of Life': a red square ruby. This gem grants the wearer the power of life and death, and potentially give life to a lifeless object, or possibly take life away from the living. This gem made a NASA rocket ship turn into a living monster and Freakshow turning train cars into robots, *'Gem of Form': a yellow rhombus-shaped topaz. This gem gives the wearer the power to transform objects into any other objects the wearer desires. This gem turned a horde of goths into cute, fluffy teddy bears and in the final confrontation, Danny is turned to an orange jello like substance that is crashed into by the coaster holding Danny's family and friends as well as their families. *'Gem of Fantasy': a blue circular sapphire. This gem allows the wearer to make their wishes, dreams, and fantasies come true; that is, they can change reality into fantasy, and fantasy into reality. This gem turned a trio of cosplaying geeks into real supervillains. It works in a similar way to the Reality Gauntlet but with less power. *'Power Source': a red triangular ruby. This gem is required to activate the other gems in the gauntlet. Freakshow wore it as an earring before its purpose was revealed suggesting that it is a family heirloom like his Crystal Ball Staff. . It is the gemstone that gives power to all the others, without it, all the gems and the gauntlet are useless. It was unnamed in the episode, but has been nicknamed the "Gem of Power" by fans. When the gems are placed in the gauntlet and activated in the correct sequence (form, fantasy, form, life, fantasy, power source), their powers combine, giving the wearer total control over all reality.﻿ Who ever holds the gauntlet has the same power as the wearing has. The gauntlet has a self-defense mechanism when you touch one of the gem while it is in the gauntlet can teleport the gem out of the gauntlet by simply wishing it away. With the gem out of the gauntlet, the gauntlet loses the power that the gem supplied. The gem's power can be activated by mere touch outside of the gauntlet, but it is only when they are in the gauntlet that they can be properly controlled and rewrite reality. When used by hand they seem to burn the hand of the user.﻿ Powers *'Reality Warping: '''the Reality Gauntlet can manipulate reality when all the gems are activated in the correct sequence. **'Creation: Users can create objects, places and even life out of nothing. **'''Destruction: Users can also destroy objects into nothingness **'Enhancements': Users can enhance their own physical abilities or even grant themselves or others any powers they want. **'Manipulation': Users can manipulate anything they want, even being able to bring inanimate objects to life. **'Mind Control': Users can erase memories from the minds of anyone they want. *Size Alteration: With the Reality Gauntlet Freakshow was able to grow 20 time his regular size. *Apportation: In "Reality Trip," Freakshow uses the Reality Gauntlet multiple times to move people and objects around instantly, such as when he teleports Danny's friends and family onto a roller coaster. *Power Stripping: In "Reality Trip", Phantom tosses his Fenton Thermos down to Operative K and O. It clatters to the floor and shatters, releasing a ghost Freakshow. Danny uses the Reality Gauntlet to change him back into his human form. *Power Granting: In "Reality Trip," Freakshow uses the Reality Gauntlet, and all four gems blaze white. when the light clears, he has transformed into a ghost with four arms, wings, and a face on its chest. *Animation: With The Gem of Life Freakshow can create monsters out of two oil trucks through the Gem of Form and brings them to life. In the space center, a child finds the Gem of Life and activates it by touch, but he throws it when it burns him, causing a space shuttle to come to life and attack the Fenton Jetplane. Lydia attacks with her tattoos, but Danny uses the gauntlet to turn her into various forms before turning her back and letting her fly off. *Transmogrification: The Gem of Form on the Reality Gauntlet has the power to transform beings or objects into other things. The gem itself turns a horde of goths into cute, fluffy teddy bears (which Danny later reverses). Freakshow uses it multiple times, including when he turns Danny into gelatin. Danny uses the gem while wearing the gauntlet at the end to turn a vat of acid into a giant duck-shaped inflatable pool to save his friends and family. He then turns Lydia into a fish, a mallet, an apple, a teddy bear, and then herself again. *'''Imagination Manifestation: '''with The Gem of Fantacy Freakshow can create, or summon, objects or beings out of nothing. Users can similarly also use this power to make objects or beings vanish into thin air. Weaknesses *Ghost Energy: Danny destroys the gauntlet with a regular ghost ray. Trivia *The Reality Gauntlet is reminiscent of the Infinity Gauntlet and its gems of the Infinity Gems from the Marvel Comics universe. Category:Weapons Category:Artifacts of the Ghost Zone